Elements
by AuroraLamia
Summary: Four part story of love, sex and emotions with Lauren and Bo. Completed.
1. Chapter One: Bath

**A/N:** _OMG __this __author __never __finishes __her __fics! __I __know, __I __know. __They__'__re __there __but __my __laptop __is__ "__broken__" __or __it__'__s __charger __is __so __I__'__m __getting __that __fixed __(under __warranty) __and __then __I__'__ll __be __back __up __hopefully. __But __since __I__'__m __on __the __desktop, __I __thought __I __might __as __well __just __write __a __new __one. __So __here __it __is. __Yes, __essentially __it__'__s __fluff...with __porn...generally __that__'__s __all __that__'__s __on __my __computers __XD_

_Also, I wanted to note that all the people who have been reading, reviewing, watching etc. Everyday I get a message and it makes my heart soar, honestly, you guys are amazing and I can't thank you enough. Now, I know many don't want any porn, but I had this dream...and ah, it kind of pushed me to write this. I hope you all enjoy ^_~_

**Bath**

Lauren's sitting on the couch, curled up reading. The page would turn and then the noise would revert to the quiet as Lauren silently study the books, one by one. Looking for anything and everything about shaman, or more specifically, the wood with her lover's nail.

Bo sighs and steps over, food in hand. Quickly, she tears the book away before Lauren can complain, and switches it for the plate of food she's holding.

"We will get there," She promises. Sitting down next to her, she pulls Lauren's feet to her lap and takes a moment to see how vulnerable Lauren is at her words. "We will de-curse Nadia." Lauren's look at her soulfully, before she nods and takes a bite of the food. Bo picks up the book, where Lauren left off, and continues to read until Lauren's finished her dinner.

It doesn't take long for Bo to realise that there's little information here, she knows that Lauren's grasping at anything right now, too desperate to think clearly.

"Can I-"

"No." Bo places the book on the counter, next to the empty plate, and removes Lauren's feet. Standing up, Bo stretches out her hand to the doctor.

"What's happening?" she asks.

Bo's hand gestures for her to grab it. "Just trust me." Lauren frowns, confused but smiles when Bo's eyes cloud with lust. "Don't crinkle you're forehead like that," she teases before lifting Lauren up, into her arms.

It'd been a while, a long while, since Bo had held Lauren in her arms like this. She'd briefly touched and hugged the woman, but she ached to hold her like this. Kissing her forehead, she feels Lauren's hands wrap around her neck as she rests her forehead on Bo's shoulder.

In this moment, Bo just breathes her in. She likes that Lauren smells like perfume and doctor-ness. She likes that her hair smells like vanilla and jasmine, and she tastes sweet and salty at the same time. Too soon, she pulls Lauren out her arms, and smiles at her, kissing the corner of her lips. "Do you trust me?" She whispers, her lips brushing over Lauren's.

"Always," she murmured. Lauren brushes her nose against Bo's, before the succubus pulls away again, taking her by the hand. She leads her upstairs, to her bathroom where the bath is hot. There's nothing there to say anything, no candles, bubbles, incense or rose petals, nothing dramatic. Just a bath filled with water.

Bo turns her to face her again. "Sometimes," she begins with a seductive grin, "all you need is a bath."

"Is that all it will be?" She licks her lips without thinking, and watches as Bo bites her tongue to stop from doing the same.

"I don't know," she answers. Lauren smiles and reaches up to Bo, pulling at the first button of the shirt. As the succubus' hands pull her clothes from her, there's a pause where she waits, Lauren doesn't protest or react any further and Bo continues, finishing her job of undressing Lauren as the vice-versa happens. When finally they're completely undressed, Lauren steps forward.

Her hands lift up again and trace down Bo's body, before placing her hands on the woman's hips. "Well," she continues from where the sentence was left off, "where ever this leads, I'm sure it will be enjoyable."

"Enjoyable," Bo echoes. In her eyes, there's just a hint of the blue. In charge now, Lauren takes Bo's hand and leads her to the bath, forcing her to step in first, before Lauren slips and lies between Bo's legs, resting her body against the woman's.

She feels Bo wrap her arms around her, and then, just then, Lauren relaxes her body, completely giving into Bo for the first time in weeks. She closes her eyes and listens to dull beat of the woman's heart as she holds Bo's embrace. With Nadia, she was the one to hold her, she looked after Nadia, always. Too put it into false lesbian stereotypes, you could almost say she was the one to wear 'the pants' in the relationship.

With Bo...

As much as Bo looked after her, protected her like Bo was the Succubus Knight and she the Doctor Damsel, or something ridiculous, they were in many ways...equal. Bo never asked, but she gave and that went both ways. Sometimes they did ask, and then the other gave more. It was...awkward, confusing at first. Different to what she was used to.

Although, when things were going right, her breath was easily taken away.

When she'd...thought she'd been doing the right thing in protecting Bo, well, she'd learnt since then. It'd hurt, for weeks she had nightmares, kicked herself, abhorred herself for ever doing that to Bo. Her expression had haunted her for days.

The water rippled as Lauren moved her legs and pushed herself closer to Bo.

"Do you do this often?" she asked.

"I've done it before," Bo replied, "but the places were reversed." Something cut through Lauren, knowing who she was talking about. "There were also bubbles at one point, which was a disaster. As much as porn portrays bubbles as sexy, they're really not."

"Watch much porn?" she teased. Bo went quiet, contemplating the correct answer until Lauren laughed, "You don't have to answer that. I think...porn's interesting if misleading at times."

"It's misleading many of the times," Bo agrees, "some of it is designed for men, but there are some that women can enjoy, if you know where to look."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

Bo blushed and nodded, "Yeah...I ah...will." Lauren giggled, an honest true giggle. Bo's heart lifted at the sound and pulled the woman tighter to her. "You, will have to do something for me though, it's top secret stuff." She kissed the shoulder and felt the woman shiver at her touch. Brushing the hair to the side, she kissed Lauren's throat, dragging her teeth across the damp skin.

Opening her eyes, she watched as Lauren's nipples hardened.

"Can't blame that on the cold," she whispered. Lifting her hand up, water dripped off, beating on breasts. Lauren moaned and lifted her body up, arching closer to Bo's hand.

Bo lifts her head up, and grabs Lauren's lips with her teeth, before kissing the woman as she runs her hands down, over the doctor's legs, lifting them up, and parting them until either side hit the porcelain.

Lauren moans as the hands run back up the legs, grazing blunt nails over the skin that excite her nerves, before slipping onto the hips. Bo runs her tongue over Lauren's bottom lip, taking a small taste as Lauren breathes in a short gasp of air. "I've missed you," Bo whispers as another moan slips through the pink lips.

The doctor raises her arms from the water, raining down droplets as she circles her hands behind Bo's neck and nods agreeing, unable to voice the words, as the succubus trails her lips down her neck, then around to the other side as she lifts her own hands and cups Lauren's breasts firmly.

Beneath her hands, she can feel the heartbeat powerfully. Lauren sighs happily as Bo's fingers play with the nipples, before she gasps as Bo takes another bite.

"Why are you biting so much?" Lauren asks playfully, her voice laughing at the end.

"Hungry," Bo admits. Lauren pauses, sitting up. She turns around in the bath and places her legs over Bo's, as she straddles her. "No," Bo replies, determined. Lauren's jaw twitches annoyed before a small smile tugs at the corner of her lips mischievously.

Reaching out the bath, she grabs the tie that'd been around her jacket, and pulls it free. Bo looks at her confused before Lauren grabs Bo's hands and almost expertly, knots them so it's near-impossible for Bo to untie them. She then placed Bo's tied hands around her neck and pushes her body closer to Bo.

Bo smiles, still not understanding what was happening, but liking the dominance Lauren was pulling.

Lauren readjusted herself and pulled Bo's legs around her hips and grinned. Slipping her hand down between them, she teases around Bo's sex before pushing her head closes and grabbing Bo's lips.

Kissing harder, she teases Bo into submission as she slips her hand around Bo waist to pull her tighter to her as she slides two fingers in and brushes her thumb on the clit. Curling the fingers inside of Bo, she reaches for the spot and brushes it as she pulls her lips away and kisses down the succubus's jaw.

Bo moans and pushes her body closer, meeting the same tempo as Lauren's fingers. Unable to remove her tied hands, she struggles briefly as she stretches her neck up and feels lips drag down to her collarbone.

"Please-," she breathes, the words cutting off as a moan buried in her chest, grows and escapes. She can hear heart hammering as Lauren quickens and hardens her pace. Feeling her self tense around she grabs a breathe.

She knows what Lauren's trying to do, knows the woman wants to be a part of that side of her. Opening her eyes, she sees Lauren do the same and look at her with complete trust. Bo nods and leans closer, grabbing her lips. She breathes in and then-

"BO!"

Lauren and Bo freeze as Kenzi barges in with a weapon raised. Her eyes going wide at what she's seeing. "Kenzi," Bo replies, just about to feed her insatiable hunger, eyes also wide open, body tense and frozen with Lauren's fingers still inside of her. A blush burns everyone's cheeks as slowly Kenzi mutters something about drowning, and walks back out and almost runs to leave the horrifying event she saw.

Slowly, Lauren pulls her fingers out and places her forehead of Bo's shoulder. "I haven't had someone interrupt me in the middle of sex in a very long time," she admits as she presses her eyes closed.

Bo nods, before giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" Lauren asks, eyebrows pinched. Bo cups her face and kisses her forehead.

"Because...I don't think I want to leave the bath now, I don't want to face the situation down there." Lauren nods and turns around, leaving Bo's hands tied around her neck as she settles back into the previous position.

"So...that was awkward," she mumbles.


	2. Chapter Two: Bonfire

**Author****'****s****Note:** _Oh__wow,__you__guys.__My__heart,__it__breaks__by__some__of__the__most__lovely__messages__I__'__ve__received,__I__'__m__flattered__and__I__don__'__t__feel__like__I__deserve__any__of__it.__Thank__you__so__much.__No,__my__laptop__charger__isn__'__t__back__:(__but__this__has__been__fun__for__me__to__write.__But__now__I__'__m__tempted__to__um...put__a__mechanical__bull__in__later__:P_

**Bonfire**

The bonfire is simple, small. It burns brightly with all the useless items which included, but is not limited to; half a bed, broken chairs, parts of the wall that broke off in the last fight and some hay and newspaper that were probably completely burnt up right now.

Lauren stares at it. She can list all the different items, and the speed of their burn depending on what polish or material covered over the wood. She could voice why hydrogen and oxygen were flammable and water wasn't. She could talk about why copper sulphate made the fire green and potassium chloride purple. She can say so much, a crazy amount to be honest, even Bo had said she tended to mumble odd things in her sleep like isotopes or 'spontaneous combustion'.

Though the last she's sure is a joke. Maybe.

Regardless of her knowledge, here she is, standing across a bonfire with a drunk Kenzi clutching a garden gnome muttering about the neighbours stealing it.

What she wanted, though, is Bo to never have given her that blasted box. With the possibility of Nadia awakening, everything became so much more scarier. She'd made her peace and honestly believe that when Nadia would get better, she'd be...

She didn't expect Bo to walk in her life.

She didn't expect to care so much for her, at first it'd been curiosity, intrigue, then Bo seduced her in a matter of moments of their first meeting. The more she helped Bo, the more she came to understand the woman, she...came to care for her.

"Hey," Lauren jumps and turns to Bo. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you." Still tense, Lauren grabs the glass of wine and smiles tightly.

"How's Kenzi?"

"Still traumatised from earlier today. Hence the drinking." Lauren nods and stands straighter, pushing her shoulders back to loosen her muscles. Desperately, inside of her, she tried to resist the urge to lean onto the woman, breathe her in and ask her to take everything away. It was all too much. The old Ash, the new, Nadia...Bo. "You look distracted."

Lauren parts her lips to answer, and closes them again, unable to. Bo's smile crinkles slowly into a frown before Lauren shakes her head and turns to face the fire again.

"Hey, do you want to talk about it?" Bo asks softly. Again, Lauren pauses, wanting the opposite of what she says.

"No, I...just need to think."

Bo turns to leave, and without thinking, Lauren snatches Bo's wrists and slips her hand down to entwine her fingers into the succubus'.

"You don't...you don't understand," she whispers down to the ground. "Doesn't matter," her fingers slip away and she shakes her head. Keeping her eyes to the ground, she goes to step away, leave Bo to attend Kenzi or something, before her wrist is snatched and she's pulled into Bo's arms.

Slowly, Lauren looks down at the red stain. "Damn," she mutters.

"Oh shit, sorry," Bo mutters, taking the wine from her hand and placing them on the ground. "Hey Kenz, I'm just going to help..." She looked at the woman. "Where'd you get the other garden gnome?"

Kenzi looked up and grinning toothily as she pulls the two garden gnomes closer to her. "I found it."

Bo stared at her, shaking her head before leading Lauren inside. Once inside, Lauren strips off the shirt and looks around the area before grabbing salt and pouring it onto the shirt. Really, Bo didn't care. There was a topless Lauren in her kitchen, and she was getting an eyeful of bouncing breasts.

"Where's your asdfghj."

"Boobs, ah, what?" Bo looked up and stared at Lauren. "You're distracting me."

Lauren shook her head and turned away, a small whine came from Bo before Lauren gave up, and stood, walking back over to her shirt. Bo's eyes went from the bouncing breasts to Bent over the table, looking at the wine stain, Lauren muttered under her breath. "You have a lack of proper ingre-"

Bo pushed her closer into the bench, reaching around and undoing the front of her pants. "One day," Bo murmured, "we're going to steal one of those lap coats, and you can come cook again for me in nothing but that lap coat."

She buried her face into Lauren's neck, kissing her neck. "Just a lap coat?" Lauren asked as Bo's hand slipped down the front of her pants, "Bo, I..." she closed her eyes and parted her legs before she shook her head, "Is this really wise?"

Bo grinned and released her hold on the endorphins, releasing them into Lauren. The deep moan that comes from Lauren, drags the doctor further into arousal, unable to think clearly. "You just have to relax, some TLC and maybe some not-so tender love and care." Lauren pushed against Bo's skilled hands before she shook her head.

"What if-"

"She's guarding the garden gnomes." Lauren laughs at her words before she arches up to Bo who pushes her back, bent over the table. "I like you in this position, it's new," Bo whispers. Lauren's hands strain around, to grab something to hold onto. What she wants is to dig them into Bo's back and leave her mark on the succubus' skin.

"Won't she-"

"Lauren," Bo coaxed, "do you want this? It seems like you're making many excuses to not have me..." making an example, Bo pushes harder, moving her hand easily as Lauren breathes in and rolls her head. "Because you're saying one thing, but your body is telling me the complete opposite."

"No, no, I want this, I just..." she moans again and grabs a gasp of air, "God I want this." Bo smirks, laughing as she slides in harder. Her other hand pushes on the table to keep herself steady whilst she kisses the back of Lauren's neck. "Bo..." Lauren moans, her voice higher as she gasps and a shiver runs down her spine.

"I love it when you say my name like that," she breathes out, shutting her eyes and running her lips over the bare back. Hearing Lauren's breath quickens, as she gets closer and closer and Bo slows her pace, feeling her fall back before pushing she pushes her harder. The sensation of it, is amazing. The sounds, the whimpers and moans, and the way she arches and whispers, "Bo, please," like she's asking for more and less.

If she were facing her, Bo would see her eyes roll back, her teeth run across her lips and watch them become wet as her tongue darts out. Instead she feels Lauren rolling herself into and away from the fingers.

Lauren's body aches to hold Bo against her, do the same maddening techniques, run her tongue over the body and watch Bo's stomach tighten as she gasps and rolls into Lauren's touch, but for not the first time, and not the last, she is at Bo's mercy. Not that she's complaining.

When Bo finally gives into Lauren's whispers, and flicks her thumb down the sex, curling her fingers inside to hit the spot, she hears the soft whimpers come out as a moan, demanding, wanting, finally with the next thrust and turn, Bo releases the endorphins and Lauren's body arches in front of her, clutching around her fingers as her whole body shivers and shakes.

She releases and collapses onto the table breathlessly.

Bo slowly pulls out, feeling the material of the underwear slide against her hand as she turns Lauren around and kisses her lips. Lauren breathes out between the lips and wraps her arms around Bo's waist, pulling her as close and tightly to her as she can.

Lifting her up, Bo places Lauren onto the table and trails a kiss down her neck, kissing softly as she climbs on top of Lauren and the table, pushing Lauren back down as she throws the shirt away. Cupping the back of Lauren's head, she kisses her lips over and over as she trails her hands up Lauren's waist, feeling the gentle curves.

"You," Bo kisses, "taste," another kiss, "like," a kiss on the jaw, "a," kiss on the neck, "cookie."

"There's probably a reason behind that, the pheromones-"

"Garden gnome," they hear whispered. Bo pulls away from Lauren and turns head to the window where she sees a garden gnomes bobbing up and down as Kenzi drunkenly hums a song. By the tone, and state, Lauren deducts that Kenzi isn't aware of what she's interrupted again, and is probably just bored and lonely.

"I can't see me loving anybody but you, gaaaarden gnnnoooommmmme!"

"The Turtles?" Bo questions as she pushes off Lauren. Shaking her head, she smiles at Lauren and helps her to sit up. Lauren smiles, breathlessly, and helplessly Bo feels her lips drawn back Lauren's. Words slide in her throat, wanting to be said. Instead, she pulls her lips away and watches Lauren's beautiful eyes open.

"Remind me to, um, return the favour," Lauren says as she entwines their fingers. Bo grins and looks down at the bare chest, licking her lips as ideas popped into her head.

"Trust me, I will. There will be lab coats and you speaking doctor." Lauren smiled and blushed, as Bo gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm going to go see if Kenzi's ok, she'll be going to sleep in a second."

Quickly, Lauren finishes getting most of the red out of the shirt, before she walks up stairs and throws on a singlet.

Quietly, she walks outside and stops beside Bo. "Where'd she get the third?"

"I think she's hoarding them," Bo whispers back. Lauren stares at Kenzi, who's passed out on the ground with a garden gnome in grip, one behind her, and one with her legs curled around it. "Out of curiosity, are there any fae who...shifts?"

Lauren turns and smiles at Bo as she trails her hand on the woman's back before walking over to the bonfire. She picks up her wine glass and takes a small mouthful.

She hears Kenzi mutter and role over as Bo lifts her up and takes her inside.

"Come on Kenz."

"Bo...they'll steal them, my gnomes, what'd I do without my gnomes. They guard the rainbow tree," Kenzi mutters, rolling in her arms as she clings to one of the garden gnomes. Bo smiles, rolling her eyes as she looks over her shoulder and gestures to the gnomes.

"I'll grab it," Lauren smiles.

"Don't worry about it, I'll come back for them."


	3. Chapter Three: Storm

**Author****'****s****Note:** _You __guys __make __me __cry, __I__'__ve __never... felt __so _good _from __writing __something __like __this. __I__'__m __glad __so __many __people __are __enjoying __it, __thrilled __even. __I __really __am __and __I __hope __you __won__'__t __get __disappointed __by __this __one. __Really, __Lauren __and __Bo __are __just __amazing __and __you __guys __are __amazing __because __every time __I __write __it __and __I __get __people, brilliant __people, __with __so __much diverse __talent, __telling __me __that __they __like __it, __my __heart __swells __and __yeah, __I __just __have __so __many __feelings!_

_Thank you._

**Storm**

Sitting on the couch, Lauren brought the wine glass to her lips. Outside, the bonfire began to die as the storm poured hard onto the struggling flames. Mostly it'd been smouldering, running out of food as the last large piece of wood was slowly devoured by the last of the flames.

"Makes the house smell good," she murmurs as Bo runs her fingers over Lauren's legs, grazing her blunt nails on the woman's legs. "Stop it," she laughs, pulling her legs away.

"No," Bo grins, snatching the legs to her, "I like making you squirm." Lauren, at the teasing, scrunches up her nose and pokes out her tongue.

"You're evil," she whispers playfully, pulling her legs away as she places the wine glass down onto the bench. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier with the wine. Though the aftermath had been quite thrilling and enjoyable.

"Evil?" Bo scoffs.

"I'm a doctor of the light fae, and I'm supposed to protect those against your wickedness." Bo stares, ideas playing in her mind before she pounces and tackles Lauren on the couch, pinning her down.

"Protect from my wickedness?" Bo purrs. "I don't know Doc, I think I like being wicked, and you look pretty good right there, all helpless..." Hair streams down, around them as Bo looks at Lauren with a large grin. "What are you going to do about me, going to try and...stop me?"

Reaching up, Lauren tucks a strand of dark hair behind Bo ears. Quietly, to herself, she looks up at Bo, admiring the attractive, striking features before she leans up and kisses her lips. Again, another thunder cracked in the sky above them as rain began to pour heavily down on the roof. Surprised at the soft gesture, Bo smiles and kisses back with the tenderness before pulling away and smiling down.

"Not going to play Human Knights and Evil Succubus then?" Bo whispered.

"You have a new game idea?" Bo bit her lip.

"Let's go with that." Lauren's eyes went wide as she realised what Bo was getting at.

"A fantasy...a must know more."

Bo hummed and shook her head.

Laughing, Lauren smiled up at Bo and caresses her face, "You know," she whispers, as if telling her a deep, dark secret she's never told someone before. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain."

Bo sat up, shocked, "You've never?" Her lips curled into a smile as she grabs Lauren and yanks her off the couch. "Well then, I must remedy this." Lauren laughs as Bo playfully tugs at her and pulls her outside, undercover. Lauren sighs as she stares at carefree nature, the beautiful features. Bo is many things, some of which she hoped that she can measure up to.

In the open, Lauren's hair whips around her face as winds brush and whisk through them. Cupping her face gently, Bo leans forward and brushes her nose on Lauren's, breathing a warm breath that flies past the good doctor's face before Bo grazes her lips on the doctor's.

Lauren excitedly pulls away before the kiss, feeling mischievous as she drags Bo further outside until the heavily pouring rain was pouring on them, making it almost impossible to hear each other.

"We're going to get cold!" Bo shouts through the winds.

"Then you'll have to keep me warm!" Lauren shouts back. Bo went to grab at her, but giggling, Lauren drops her hand. "But you'll have to catch me first!"

Bo stared, "You're crazy!" Lauren laughs, pulling off her shoes before she makes a run for it. Bo's jaw twitches, a bubble of laughter rising inside of her before she kicks her own shoes off her feet, and makes a run for the woman.

Lauren jumps over some odd equipment, before running around a large tree. Behind her, Bo runs furiously, diverting her path to run around the mess of metal and then behind the tree. Instead of seeing the giggling blonde, she arrives only to find Lauren missing. Confused she pauses until a giggle rains down to her ears from above. Pausing, she turns her head and laughs before looking up.

Without her noticing, Lauren had climbed the tree. Currently though, she is looking down at Bo as she lies on one of the boughs. Smirking, Bo grabs one of the low branches and hoists her self into the tree with little effort.

Covered by branches and leaves, less rain runs onto her as she looks through and sees blonde hair and a white singlet. The laughter easily could be heard through the trees as the wind pushes through and cocoons them in the branches and leaves.

Laughter bounces on the branches as Bo pushes and climbed her way through, feeling branches, twigs and wet leaves slide against her clothes and skin. Reaching the other side, she looks up, down and around, not seeing Lauren anywhere.

"Lauren?" She shouts out.

"Gave up?" Lauren calls back. Bo's shoulders fall as she laughs. Without hesitation, she jumps down, behind Lauren and grabs her around the waist, knocking her sideways, to the ground. Mud sticks to them as Bo fumbles to climb on top through the rain, wind and mud. Bursting with happiness, she pushes her down before Lauren wrestles back and wraps her legs tightly around Bo.

She wriggles beneath her and pushes up. With their hands entwined, Bo sits up in the push Lauren gives, before somehow managing to find herself on her back with a very muddy Lauren looking down at her laughing, hair drenched and tangled in a thin veil around her face.

Laughing herself, Bo lets go of Lauren's hands and throws mud at her. Appalled, Lauren sits up on Bo's stomach and glares before grabbing a handful of mud herself, and throwing it at side.

"You!" Bo shouts, pushing mud down Lauren's top, "are evil!"

Lauren laughs and kisses Bo's lips, wrapping her arms around the succubus' necks as she kisses hard and as distractingly as she can before she drops the two handfuls of mud down the back of Bo's shirt. Squealing, Bo laughs and flails before pulling off the shirt and pinning Lauren to the ground in a single movement.

"Evil," she echoes herself, kissing Lauren's lips. Tilting her head, she kisses Lauren deeper, stealing, grabbing, teasing, licking and biting until they press their foreheads together.

In the gasp of air, Lauren looks up, smiling. Lifting a hand up, she strokes a finger down Bo's nose, leaving a trail of mud, and laughing at the expression Bo makes as she realises. Biting her lip in fake concentration, Bo does the same to Lauren's nose, before making faux war paint marks on either cheek.

"There, now you're ready to kick ass," Bo whispers, placing her hand down beside Lauren to hold herself up, as she presses against the doctor.

"I'm going to _kick_ ass?" Lauren questions.

"What else did you have mind?" Lauren pauses in expression, looking up and smiling teasingly as her mind pondered the range of ideas. Catching on, Bo licks her lips and lets out a small laugh, "Well I guess it depends on whose ass is in question."

"What if I decided it was your ass?"

"Then other methods would be preferable," Bo breathes out, feeling arousal pour deep in her. "Do you know other methods?" Thunder cracks above them just after the lightning lights the sky. Lauren laughs heartily, and pushes Bo off her before standing up in the rain.

"Come on," she says as the wind blows coldly on their her skin, "we should...wash up." The succubus grabs her outstretched hand and feels herself pulled onto her feet before she grabs onto Lauren's shoulder.

"Yes, we should finish what was started in the bath," Bo says as she looked over Lauren war-painted face.

"You're filthy."

Bo blinked, "I thought-" Lauren cut her off laughing.

"No, I mean you're filthy!" She gestured at the mud that covers them both. Realising, Bo laughs wrapping an arm around Lauren's waist as they walk inside.

"Well, that's one off the bucket list," Bo says to her, inside the doorway as she strips off her clothes. "While we're ahead, is there anything else?" Lauren blushes and shakes her wet hair before nodding to the shower. "Are you sure?" Lauren shakes her head again and pulls Bo with her back to the shower.

Easily, she works the mechanics of it, even with Bo - eyeing Lauren's backside - goes on about "you have to turn the hot tap clockwise three turns, and the cold half a turn, then you adjust the..." Eventually Lauren playfully kicks at her and pulls her into the shower.

Inside it's boundaries, Lauren turns and looks at Bo's mud cakes body. "You are beautiful," Lauren tells Bo, "amazingly beautiful."

Smiling, Bo runs her fingers through the tangled blonde hair and kisses her lightly on the lips before reaching over and grabbing the soap. "You, Lauren, are amazing in so many ways. From how you look, to your brain and everything in between." Smiling she kissed her neck, "and don't forget it."

Lauren laughs and looks down to where the mud and water run into the drain. With a sigh takes a moment and looks back up. "Bo..."

Sensing what was coming, Bo shook her head. "Let me wash your back." Lauren turns around, giving in to her words. After a silent moment, a smile curls at her lips.

"You know," Lauren says, diverting the topic as she recognises Bo's discomfort, "you ruined my clothes and I have nothing to go home in."

Bo laughs, "if you went naked, I wouldn't complain." She snickers loudly as Lauren gapes and slaps her playfully. "Again," she moans, scrunching up her nose and poking her tongue out at Lauren.

"Fine!"


	4. Chapter Four: Garden

**Garden**

Lauren breathes out, moaning as Bo's lips kiss over her breasts. Lifting her head up, Bo smiles and picks up the clock next to the bed, temporally stopping in the middle of sex to allow Lauren a moment to breathe after the massive hit of endorphins she gave her through the kisses. Lauren, gratefully, hold the moment peacefully as she watches Bo pick up the analogue clock. "It's ten," Bo notices. "Last I read the time it was ten in the morning."

"That's when this all began," Lauren replies as she pulls Bo back to her. Smiling, the succubus pushes her lips onto the doctor's before Lauren finds a burst of energy. Suddenly, Bo finds herself thrown onto her back. Never missing a kiss, Lauren smiles and deepens, feeling her tongue dance devilishly before she lifts her head away. Tucking blonde behind her ear, she smiles down at Bo. "What's the longest sex session you've had."

Bo pauses and thinks before she shakes her head, "I don't know, but I think this twelve hour one must be pretty high up the top." Lauren smiles, the hint of dimples on her cheeks as she brushes her fingers on Bo's cheek, slipping wayward strands of dark hair off from the succubus's face.

"I don't want it to end," she admits with a whisper.

"Well then Doc, I suggest-" she lifts Lauren's hand from her face and pulls it back beneath the sheets, "you use this hand to- yes," she stretches her neck and breathes out. "Then you...ah," she moans, "...you know my body."

"I should hope so," Lauren laughs, "if today alone is anything." Breathing in, Bo closes her eyes and nods, rolling her sex over the teasing fingers, feeling Lauren graze around, tempting and teasing profusely, refusing not to enter. Lauren loved to tease, liked to drag sex sessions on for all blissful eternity and feel Bo thrive beneath and around her. She wanted to watch Bo slip and fall into ecstasy as her fingers, lips, tongue and whatever else they decided to use, pushed Bo over the edge until she was at the peak and begging.

Quietly, to herself, she enjoys the feeling of knowing that she is the one that pleases Bo into that state. That's not to that that Bo isn't excruciatingly good, because she goddamn well is, and the succubus endorphins are always used in the last session to push the bar that much higher from the last time, but there's something about watching someone orgasm, screaming your name in pleasure, that just can't compare.

Again, now, she watches it happen as Bo's voice warns her, moaning a high-pitched, almost song-like "Lauren," before her body wraps tighter around Lauren's, her head arching up as her body curves into her, tenses and then shakes before all too soon, Bo's muscles relax. Rolling her eyes in serenity, Bo collapses back onto the bed with a sigh of happiness.

Lifting her fingers out, she kisses Bo's lips and nuzzles against her shoulder, enjoying the sensation of Bo lazily wrapping an arm under her neck and around her body.

"Where'd the time go?" Bo mutters as she reaches up and grabs the clock. Some how, the hour hand had moved up another hour in what had felt like only a few brief moments. Lauren laughs and kisses her neck softly, sighing against it. "You have some serious stamina."

"Mmm, not really," she whispers. "I don't think you realize how much you were helping me and yourself."

Bo laughs, burying her head under a pillow before Lauren tore it away, hitting her with it in the process. "Hey!" Bo shouted, grabbing the other pillow, "that's not fair!" colliding the pillow with Lauren, she sees the doctor's mouth fall open in mock-shock. Determination across her face, she moves her body in retaliation. Pulling her arms up, she throw the pillow down on Bo with all the energy she could muster - which for either of them, isn't much after the events of the day and causes Bo to tackle Lauren on the sheets and pin her down.

Tiredly, they wrestle before Bo gives up and lies down on Lauren's naked body, feeling the sweat from both of them, stick to each others skin. Quietly, they lie in each other's arms. Time passes briefly and Lauren turns her head to the lightly sleeping Bo that was idly running her fingers over Lauren's breasts.

"Bo?"

A soft hum came from the woman, vibrating through her chest, into Lauren's. Lauren smiled, enjoying the feeling before she asks, "Can we go outside?" in a whisper.

"In the rain?"

"It's not raining anymore." Bo blinks, lifting her head up as she listens for the night sky. At the silence, a grin spreads across her features. Happily, Bo rises up, off Lauren, and walks over to the other side of the room. She snatches her dressing gown off the mirror and holds it briefly in her hand before turning. She goes to throw the material at Lauren only to see the blonde in one of Bo's loose 'comfy' shirts, and in her own underwear.

Bo's eyes stop, looking over the very delicious Lauren and feeling the hunger set in her again. In her own world, Lauren stares graciously at Bo's body before she swaggers over, hair a mess, features glowing, and kisses Bo on the lips.

Entwining their hands, Lauren drags her outside the room, down stairs to the lounge rom and stops dead. "Is Kenzi awake?" She asks.

Bo blinks, the smile slipping into a puzzled expression as she stares at the five gnomes on the couch, one of which was upside down with his head buried between the cushions and spine of the couch. Picking one up, she stares at it. "I don't know, maybe she got up for a drink and...ah found some gnomes?" She pauses and laughs, "Maybe they're from the basement." She tilts her head and places it back down. "But they're creepy popping up everywhere."

Lauren stares at them and taps her fingers on one of the red hats. Hearing the sound of hollow ceramics she shrugs and places it back. "Well they sound like garden gnomes, I can't tell you much more without any equipment."

Coming up behind her, Bo wraps her arms around Lauren and sits her head onto the blonde's shoulder. "If you had your equipment, the last thing we would be doing is looking at garden gnomes." Lauren chuckles, leaning back into Bo before the woman lets go and grabs Lauren's hand again. In public, Bo isn't much for holding hands at all, but in the privacy of her home, holding Lauren's hand made her feel like a school girl, all innocent, pure and bashful.

Well maybe not innocent and pure with what they've been doing, but bashful and sincere, with young love butterfly feelings in her stomach.

And an orgasmic rush clouding her thoughts.

There was just something about tonight that makes everything feel amazing, and them so _horny_. Maybe it's the endorphins, or the feeling that Lauren is hiding something important and is desperate to hold onto the moment between them before she spills, but whatever it is, Bo wishes the day didn't have to end.

If there was ever a day she wanted to be groundhogs day, this is it.

One thing is certain, though, from today. Neither one would be walking very well for the next few days, and will painful reflect back on all the odd aches and sores in places they didn't realize could ache and be sore.

Once outside, Bo wraps an arm around Lauren and looks up at the night sky. Some of the clouds had parted to show off the glittering stars that laid behind, but instead of keeping her eyes still, to look up at them, she turns her head and observes the passively standing Lauren.

In the dull half moonlight, Bo notices that Lauren's hair glimmers like silk. The doctor had explained to her about silk once, something with big words and lots of hand movements about hexagons or diamonds...or...she'd been too busy watching the hands and listening to the voice to actually notice what she'd been saying.

Not everything is sex for Bo though, and Lauren's hand movements is one of them. She honestly just enjoys seeing them move around, likes the way they look, and how sometimes the woman wears rings and other times doesn't. She especially likes it when Lauren snaps on and off gloves. Perhaps the last one is a sex thing and Bo's sort-of kink for Lauren in lap coats being sexy doctor. (One day, she'll get the woman in a lap coat and nothing else and fulfill her fantasy.)

_If__there__is__a__one__day_...she realizes suddenly.

Turning, she hears her voice whisper, "Lauren," Her heart begins to ache as words are pulled into her throat. Suddenly, she feels her mind cursing her succubus heritage, cursing her inability to ever remain monogamous and cursing Lauren's human heritage.

Smiling from the stars, Lauren turns and looks at Bo, her expression falling immediately as she cups Bo's heartbroken face. "What's wrong?"

"Tonight will end, and tomorrow you'll return to the Ash...everything will happen." Smiling bitterly she looks to the ground as her eyes blur, "is it wrong that I so desperately wish we could just...do this all the time, be carefree and..." her words trailed off, the last part being too terrifying for either to dare to whisper to themselves, let alone each other.

"I'll always come when you call Bo, no matter what."

Bo smiles, honestly before her mind overworks the situation. "When Nadia awakes-" Lauren's hands drops as she flicks her eyes away. Defensively, Bo grabs her wrist. "She will wake-up soon Lauren, and...what if she doesn't like me, what if you fall in love with her all over again and become monogamous. What if..." Bo trails off, tired, emotionally exhausted and wondering where all of the words were coming from and why in the world couldn't she stop talking.

Lauren turns and kisses her, pulling her tight to her body. Bo, taken aback, doesn't react until a moment before Lauren pulls away. There a pause as a wind rustles through their hair, brushing their faces and secluding them from the dark night.

"Bo," Lauren begins, holding her face in a cupped hand as she tries to figure out her own mind. "Today was amazing, tonight has been bliss, and yes, tomorrow I return to the ash, and yes we're a step closer to saving Nadia, but it hasn't happened yet and to be honest, I don't know what I will do when it does, and I don't care right now."

Bo's lips part to question but Lauren shakes her head.

"For the past five years, tonight in this month, I spent the day alone, and I don't think you even realize why which makes everything that much special." Breathing out she drops her hand from Bo and places in on the succubus' shoulder. "I don't _want_ tonight to end, I've never wanted a night in bed with you to end, ever." She laughs, shutting her eyes and drinking in the moment before she continues, "I just wanted to be in your arms, sleeping, kissing, _fucking_, until I couldn't breathe anymore which is so incredibly cliched and horribly articulated." Her face crinkled in annoyance at her own lack of eloquence before she defiantly shakes her head. "Please, Bo, please understand that any other night I'll try my best to answer your questions but not tonight."

Bo frowns, stepping closer and watching Lauren take a step back from her.

"God, I'm lonely, and being with you makes me forget that, and about the fae, and every little thing else I'm tangled in, and I just want tonight to be that, can I ask that favor from you?"

Bo's frown deepens as she pinches her brow, "Lauren...what's tonight?"

Lauren's lips twitched in a scowl as she looks to the ground and mutteres an answer.

"What?"

"...birthday. It's my birthday." Bo stumbles.

"Lauren!" She shouts, "why the hell didn't you tell me? I could have gotten you a present, or-"

Laughing again, heartily, feeling joy spill up inside of her, Lauren grabs Bo's arms and places them around her waist. Putting one of her's on Bo's shoulder, she tugs at the dressing gown's string with the other. "Usually I spend today alone with a bottle of wine, especially these past few years," she admits, "spending it with you, and having you treat me like this without feeling the..._necessity_ to, feels like the best present I could have."

Understanding, Bo nods and smiles. This time, stepping forward and kissing her lips tenderly as a giggle spills out.

"What?" Lauren asks, worrying.

"Nothing, nothing, I swear."

Lauren pulls away, raising her eyebrows.

Shaking her head, Bo giggles again before laughing and pulling Lauren to her. "It's nothing, I just...don't change Lauren, ever, don't change for anyone. You're perfect the way you are." Tilting Lauren's head up, she kissed her forehead. "Now, with what you said before..."

"Before?"

"about _fucking_."

"Oh," Lauren grins, "shall we continue our marathon then?"

**Author****'****s****Note:**___So__have__you__may__have__noticed,__I__'__ve__been__having__problems__with__these__notes__and__watching__as__they__run__together__in__one__big__long__string__of__words__which__I__then__have__to__manually,__in__the__,__detangle__by__hand.__So__I__think__I__'__ll__begin__placing__the__notes__here__and__it__that__doesn__'__t__work,__well,__whatever._

_Thank you to everyone, I hope you enjoyed reading this short story at least half as much as I enjoyed writing. Thank you for the wonderful reviews that lifted my heart, and the messages I've received and I hope you all have a reply from me - except those that didn't login in because I can't reply, but thank you to you guys, all of you! Really, I'm glad you're reading it._


End file.
